


Just to Watch It Wriggle

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Do I really look like that?"





	Just to Watch It Wriggle

“What do you think?”

Draco cracked open his eyes just long enough to look at the parchment being shoved in his, before closing them and groaning.  **“Do I really look like that?”**

There was a quiet snicker and the rustle of the parchment being put on the side table, before the bed dipped and a heavy weight landed on him.

“You almost look like that,” Dean said, ignoring the stream of curses Draco let spill as he wriggled and tried to shift Dean into a more comfortable position on top of him. “But, I can’t quite get one thing right.”

Something soft brushed Draco’s nose. He wriggled it and opened his eyes. Dean’s face was so close Draco couldn’t focus.

“Did you just kiss my nose?” As if he had to ask. It was one of those things Dean just did all the time. He’d yet to figure out why or how to stop him. Or if he even wanted to stop him.

Dean chuckled quietly and did it again. The barest soft brush of his lips.

“It’s infuriating,” he mumbled, as he shifted his lips up to Draco’s forehead, and then pressed his face into his hair. “I just can’t capture it right.”

“Maybe if you stopped drawing me when I’m trying to sleep, you might have more luck in a room with better lighting,” Draco muttered, feeling his face flush as Dean returned to pressing soft kisses all over his face. A stupid, sappy gesture. One Dean insisted on indulging in every morning.

“I love how you look when you’re sleeping,” Dean breathed, finally kissing Draco’s lips, even if only chastely.

“Naked?” Draco asked, trying to lift his head and follow Dean’s lips.

Dean shook his head and shifted until his weight was finally off Draco. He balanced with his knees either side of Draco’s hips.

“Peaceful,” he said, looking at Draco with that soft expression that still made Draco feel all fluttery even though he should be used to it by now.

“So you have to ruin it by shoving parchment in my face and waking me up?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and looking around the room. At least the sun was up, peeking through the gaps in the curtains. The last time Dean had woken him to look at a drawing it had been just after three in the morning. And it had been a sketch of a bloody hedgehog.

“All your sneer-lines are nearly smoothed out while you sleep,” Dean laughed. “But I do love watching them all come back when I wake you up.”

Draco reached for the other pillow and lobbed it at him as best he could. “You could at least make me tea!”

Dean laughed as he caught the pillow and tossed it aside. “And get another lecture about all the ways I brew it wrong? Not likely. But I’ll take a cup if you’re going to make some.”

It was impossible to be angry at Dean when he grinned like that, and Draco rolled his eyes. “You have to get off me if you want me to go make you tea,” he pointed out.

Dean hummed and made a great show of thinking, before he leaned over and planted his hands on the bed on either side of Draco’s head.

“Think you could wait a little longer for tea?” he asked, bumping the tip of his nose against Draco’s, and then pressing another feather-light kiss to it.

Draco wriggled his nose again. “I suppose, if you stop that stupid gesture.”

“Never,” Dean whispered, before kissing his nose again and letting his body come to rest on Draco’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt.


End file.
